1. Field
Embodiments relate to an obstacle sensing module capable of sensing an obstacle present therearound, and a cleaning robot including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an obstacle sensor irradiates light, ultrasonic waves or the like, and detects light or ultrasonic waves returned after being reflected from obstacles in the form of detect signals. Based on time differences, phase differences or intensity differences among the detect signals, the obstacle sensor discriminates whether or not there is an obstacle and the distance from the sensor to the obstacle. The obstacle sensor may discriminate the distance from the sensor to the obstacle, based on reflection angles of the reflected light or ultrasonic waves.
Recently, an obstacle sensing method employing a point light source has been proposed. However, when a point light source is employed, a plurality of light emitters should be installed, and there may be a non-sensible zone in spite of installation of such plural light emitters. When the point light source is rotatable to solve the above-mentioned problems, a separate servo mechanism is needed. Furthermore, a certain scanning time is required. For this reason, there may be degradation in efficiency.